


Black Magic

by The_Winter_Sxldier



Category: American Horror - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, Antichrist, Apocalypse, F/M, Voodoo, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Sxldier/pseuds/The_Winter_Sxldier
Summary: Amelia isn't just your typical witch no she's a Blackthorn witch, she comes from one of the most well-known families in the world both Mortal and Supernatural world's.The day Mia met Michael everything in her life just fell into place and she knew where she belonged.The witches had hoped to use her power for good but Mia had other plans you see the Blackthorns are very powerful maybe even more powerful than the Supreme.With Mia being the last Blackthorn witch makes her even more powerful than ever.With her power, Mia could save the world or she could destroy it, just sit back and watch it burn. The latter would most likely be what she would choose because she may have the face of an angel but she's got the devil in her eyes.Mia has a problem she has a gap in her memory an entire year that she doesn't remember. While visiting her Aunt and Cousin the world is hit with missiles causing it to end abruptly. So she along with her cousin and Aunt are sent to outpost 3.Where she meets a man that she is familiar with but she can't remember him or how she knows him.





	1. Epigraph

**"She may have the face of an angel but she's got the devil in her eyes"**

**"The Devil is real, and he's not some little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful because he is a fallen angel and he used to be God's favorite"**

**AMERICAN HORROR STORY**   
**APOCALYPSE**   
**SEASON 8**   
**MICHAEL LANGDON X OC**


	2. The End

** Amelia **

I was with my aunt Dinah and cousin Andre when the alarms went off, they were scared but I wasn't for some reason I wasn't scared, like somewhere inside of me I knew it was going to be okay and I think it has to do with the gap in my memory my aunt says that it's because of the traumatic death of my parents that I blocked it out because of how much it hurt but I don't believe her.

My parent's death wasn't that tragic they died in a plane crash, the engine failed and the plane plummeted to the ground everyone on board died, how can that be traumatic enough to suppress a year's worth of my memories?

truth be told my parents cared more about their company than they did me, they would rather run the company than embrace the Blackthorn destiny but me, I was all for embracing my powers and the darkness that came with them.

I get knocked out of my thought by the door opening making us all turn to see two newbies walk-in Evie the old hag looks at the newcomers "oh, well, well, well. New blood"

I roll my eyes at her if there is one thing I've learned about being here it's I hate almost everyone that I am stuck with, except Mallory and of course my aunt and cousin, they are the only family I have left after all.

Dinah my aunt steps up "come in don't be shy" the new boy whose name I don't know yet looks at my aunt "your Dinah Stevens, my mother used to watch your show, she said you beat the pants off Oprah any day."

"Bless her heart-a million of her and I wouldn't have been replaced by that telenovela." Then she smiles at him.

Mr. Gallant walks up to the newcomers as well "what's happening out there?" the boy looks at him "it's all gone" then the girl speaks for the first time since walking into the room "everything"

I let out a sigh because at least he isn't raving about that damn song that plays on repeat anymore.

And her comes Venable you can tell by the sound of a cane tapping against the floor, ugh that woman pisses me off, but I can't do anything about it because she's in charge here and I don't need that kind of heat locked in this place.

Venable rings the bell in her hand "dinner is served" we all go into the dining room to eat our cubes. The new girl is staring at the cube in distaste Gallant looks over at her "it's all we get, don't be too disappointed"

Evie has to put her two cents in like always "Darling you don't know what disappointment is until you've slept with Yul Brynner" aunt Dinah laughs. Gallant looks down "I want to die" and here comes aunt Dinah the peacemaker "the cube on your plate contains every vitamin our body needs" Coco shoves her in her mouth as Dinah continues "or so they tell us"

Coco, of course, has to complain "I'm still hungry" I roll my eyes "shut the hell up and be grateful you even have that to eat" but she just ignores me "I am so tired of the hunger" then she stands up yelling "fuck this bullshit, with all the thought that went into this place, they don't have a single bag of Pirate's Booty in the pantry? For a hundred million dollars a ticket" I decide to tune her yelling out before it gives me a headache which will not be good for anybody here.

And in comes Mead and Venable right behind Coco, Venable taps her cane on the floor. Gallant has the right idea take a drink there. Venable slaps Coco... good the girl needs it every once in a while.

She falls over into the new guy whose name I will learn eventually, and everyone is silent right now and I have to bite back a smirk.

"I'm going to be very clear, so there will be no misunderstanding. We have enough nutrition for the next 18 months and if our situation doesn't improve, you can count on less and less" Coco for once does the smart thing and sits back down.

"Situation? What is our situation?"

"We had a perimeter alert this morning. Something penetrated the grounds, it was a carrier pigeon delivering a message from our benefactors."

Coco looks surprised "wait. A pigeon? Can we eat it?" I give her a look "no dipshit, it was exposed to the radiation outside... do you wanna die?" then Mead tells her the same thing I did only is nicer words "it was contaminated by the fallout"

"can we boil it?" and that came from Evie of course "still contaminated no matter how much you boil it"

I am surrounded by idiotic morons whom I would like nothing more than to make their heads explode.

"there are no more governments. Only rotting mounds of corpses, too many to bury. Starving people kill for a piece of bread, three outposts have been overrun. We are the last vestiges of civilized life on the planet. Be vigilant"

After Venables speech, Mead speaks up as well "everything we know is gone" Andre looks shocked "in two weeks? That's all it took?" "it was always fragile, they made you think the system was a rock, it was a water balloon once prick of the needle and" she makes a popping sound. "and that's all it took"

Oh, my lord how much longer are they going to drone on about this? I just want to go a lie-down and take a nap... because there is nothing else to do in this dreadful place.

Some big man comes in and whispers in Mead's ear she then relays the message "we've got a problem, we've detected a spike in the background radiation center in this room.

Okay, I sense some serious bullshit here nobody has been outside the building since we got here, besides the newbies who I assume where aired down upon arriving inside the building.

Something is going on here I just don't have the resources to figure out what because if I had my things I could make some serious changes here and make it an overall better place for us to spend the rest of our damn lives.

I tune back in as they bring the radiation detector around scanning it over us all it spikes on Gallant and Andres boyfriend Stu. They both protest but they get drug out of the room for whatever the hell is about to happen.

Andre is upset about what happened to his boyfriend Stu "how could he have been contaminated? Stu never went outside. He was with me most of the time" Aunt Dinah has a hand on his shoulder and I give him a sympathetic smile, we may not be that close, but he just lost his boyfriend, so I am being comforting.

Coco always has to say something "well, people do strange thing when they're stuck inside 24/7. I've started masturbating with my off hand" I look at her "ew.... Didn't need to know that" ugh I hate her, I genuinely hate Coco, she's an entitled, spoiled little rich bitch... don't get me wrong I was entitled too but I am not shallow like she is.

Gallant snorts and Dinah looks at her "are you saying he deserves this?" "I'm saying Stu was boring and using up our food, and that lesions won't work with my complexion" see what I mean shallow and self-centered.

Andre looks at her "fuck you, I hope they come for you next"

Well turns out Venable tried to turn us into cannibals by trying to make us eat Stu as a stew. And the only one that actually ate it was the old hag, Evie. Someone else I hate with a passion because she gets on my damn nerves.

After that dinner from hell, we all went back into the lounge room and Andre went crazy because of what they did to Stu.

then Emily as I finally learned was her name snaps at everybody "Shut up! shut up! listen" the music stopped and a new song started playing? hmmm, that's new. I wouldn't think too much of it though, but that's just me.

Everyone else thinks its a sign of hope, but I don't think so. I can feel something dark brewing but I don't know what it is or when it will be upon us but something is coming that I know for sure.

** 18 Months Later **

It's been 18 months, and nobody has come for us just like I knew they wouldn't, but I can feel the darkness, getting closer whatever is coming it's coming very soon.

At breakfast, our last breakfast that's when the alarm went off saying there was a breach, that is when I felt the dark power the pull of the darkness that I have been feeling for the past 18 months... like it was right outside and for the first time in 18 months I felt excited and alive and it has everything to do with the darkness that I feel. I was always more drawn to the dark side rather than the light

Little did I know just how right I was only the thing that was coming wasn't a thing at all but a man, a man whose very essence was the darkness that I felt coming and it was finally upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go the first chapter of Black Magic, you guys can't begin to understand how in love with this I am already and we are only one chapter in so I hope you guys enjoy.


	3. The Morning After Part 1

**Amelia**

Everyone is in the library waiting to meet the man that came in during breakfast. Everyone is anxious about it but me.... I can feel the excitement in my bones. I don't know what the excitement is for, but I am doing an amazing job at schooling it.

Keeping a straight face, not giving anything away. Everything is about to change around here, and I can't but feel alive about it. I bite back the smirk that wants to grace my face.

I can feel the shift in the atmosphere, I've always had the gift of noticing any slight change that happens around me, in the weather, the atmosphere no matter what it is I've felt for as long as I can remember maybe that's why the bombs didn't scare me like it did the others because I could feel the shift in the air when the alarms went off.

Did I mention this to anybody? Of course not, the only person here who even knows of my powers is my aunt because she has powers of her own.... I mean nowhere near mine in strength but powers none the less.

We hear the clicking on the floors meaning someone is walking towards the room we are in. as the man gets closer, I can't help the grin the stretches out over my face, I don't know why it's there, but it is.

Then he walks in a man with shoulder length blonde hair, he looks around the room eyes locking on me and then I get this feeling I've met this man before... I don't where or how but I know him.

I can feel the confusion course through me as a name pops into my head Michael, but I don't know anyone named Michael. Before I can stop it, the name comes out of my mouth in a questioning tone "Michael?"

Cause all eyes to flick over to me as I said the name, but the man just looks at me intently for a moment more a flash of something that looks like regret goes through his eyes, but it's gone just as quickly as it came, before walking around the room towards Ms. Venable.

The room silent except for his footsteps on the floor as he is staring down Ms. Venable, total power play move, showcasing the power he holds over her. Then she steps to the side and he stands in her place "My name is Langdon and I represent The Cooperative. I won't sugarcoat the situation. Humanity is on the brink of failure"

Of course, it is we got a nuclear bomb dropped on us. "my arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilized life on Earth" I can feel the darkness within Langdon calling out to me like I belong by his side and it's making it very difficult to concentrate. But I force it down and listen to what he has to say "The three other compounds in Syracuse, New York, Beckley, West Virginia and San Angelo, Texas have been overrun and destroyed.

Everyone looks around in shock but not me I roll my eyes at them call me a pessimist, but I didn't expect these safe houses to hold up very long. "We've had no contact from the six international outposts, but we are assuming that they too have been eliminated.

Timothy looks at Langdon and questions "what happened to the people inside?" "Massacred.... The same fate that will befall almost all of you" Mallory speaks up from her place by the door "almost all?"

"in the knowledge that this very moment might occur, we built a fail-safe, The Sanctuary" well I certainly don't want to die down here so I guess I'll have to do whatever it takes to get out of here.

I roll my eyes as Coco opens her mouth "The Sanctuary?"

"the Sanctuary is unique. It has certain measures that will prevent overrun" I kind of tune out for a moment the pull trying its best to get to me like it's telling me that's where I need to be. But I don't know why and I intend to find out though no matter what I have to do.

I tune back in feeling his eyes locked onto me like he knew I wasn't even listening it didn't feel uncomfortable though it felt normal, and I didn't snap at him for staring at me like I would have anyone else.

"however, I have been sent to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us. The Cooperative has developed a particular and rigorous questioning technique we like to call "Cooperating" I will then use this information gained to determine if you belong"

"what is this The Hunger Games? This is bullshit. I paid my way in here, that is the only cooperating I plan on doing" I scoff and roll my eyes "actually your daddy paid your way in here and for once can't you just be grateful that maybe now we a have a chance to not die down here?"

Coco glares at me "what did you just say to me?" I give her a sarcastic smile "you heard me.... did I stutter? Because I don't think I did" Ms. Venable taps her cane on the floor "Amelia enough... let's not do this in front of Mr. Langdon"

I roll my eyes and look at him "sorry" he just smirks a barely visible smirk almost with a look of pride? Then he continues "you don't have to sit for questioning" Andre looks at Langdon and asks "what happens if we choose not to?"

"then you stay here and die." Well, I don't plan on dying here. There's a pause before Gallant ever so eagerly volunteers to go first I volunteer to go first" Langdon glances at him "you can go second Amelia is going first"

I shrug well at least I get to go before one of the others decides to unintentionally piss him off.

"the process should only take me a couple of days, so you won't be kept in suspense forever. For those of you who don't make the cut, all is not lost" he pulls out a tube of white pills "if the worst should happen and feral cannibals come knocking down one of these. One minute later, you fall asleep and never wake up." Langdon looks around the room "I look forward to meeting each and every one of you"

The room is once again silent as he leaves the room.

+++

I am now sitting in Langdon's office and he is just looking at me "are you going to stare at me all day or ask me questions?" he smirks "still so impatient I see" "so I do know you?"

He just smirks not answering my question and getting right down to it "if you hedge, I will know, if you lie, I will know and if you try to trick me I will know"

"well we shouldn't have an issue because I have no intention of ruining my chances of leaving this place, now let's get down to it yeah?" he smiles "of course my dear, How did you end up here?"

"well, I was with my aunt Dinah when the alarms went off and she brought me and Andre and that's how I got here... now will you answer my question? How do I know you? And don't tell me I don't because I can feel it"

He gets up from his seat and walks around the desk where he is now leaning against the front looking at me. He locks eyes with me for a moment "you do know me.... Mia"

I am staring right into his eyes "okay but how?" he smiles slightly before he grabs my face in his hands "it will all make sense when you wake up" then he ever so slightly presses his lips against mine and everything goes black.

+++

My eyes shoot open and I notice that I am laying on a bed but not my own bed here this one had nice silk sheets.

I sit up and everything makes sense now, the gap in my memory is gone and I can remember what happened in that blissfully wonderful year. I look around the room and I notice a laptop on the desk and it occurs to me I'm in Michael's room. I am alone right now nobody else is in the room.

Then I narrow my eyes, oh he and I are going to have serious words. I get off of the bed and walk out the door angrily, anger at my aunt for lying to me and at Michael for taking my memories away.

I storm into the library and I see everybody but Gallant in there he is probably in his interview right now.

I glare at my aunt "You lied to me" the look on her face doesn't even falter "I haven't lied to you about anything Mia" I scoff "don't give me that bullshit because that's just what it is bullshit"

But she still denies knowing what I'm talking about "I don't know what you're talking about Mia" I roll my eyes and I quote back what she said to me when I asked her about the memory gap "you just went through a trauma, Mia.... Repressing memories during a time like that is very common... but there was no traumatic event and you knew that" I clench my fists and the room starts to shake "but that's the story you fed me when you knew what really happened"

I pull back and take a deep breath "now there is someone else I still need to go off on so if you will excuse me" I walk past her and out of the room and straight towards Michael's office.

\------  
Here is chapter 2  and the first bit of "The Morning After"   
hope you guys enjoy    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Mia her memories here instead of after the Halloween party like I've read in other stories. I wanted to be different and I wanted her to snap at her aunt about the lies.


	4. Remembering

**Amelia**

I walk right into the room I see Gallant sitting in the chair I narrow my eyes at him "you... out, this can be finished later" he sees the look on my face and doesn't hesitate to leave the room leaving me alone with Michael.

"I see your awake" I narrow my eyes at him "You had no right to take my memories without my consent Michael" I take a breath calming down slightly before looking into his eyes "I get you were protecting me, but I would have gladly agreed if you had just asked me"

He smiles at me "I'm sorry Mia but I had to know that you would be safe, you are the first and only woman that I ever loved, and I knew you would fight it because that's who you are Mia, you're a fighter" I shake my head at him "I'm a Blackthorn it's not in my nature to back down but I would have let you take them if it meant you would have felt more at ease" "you know I love that about you Mia, but I couldn't risk taking the chance of losing you"

I let out a sigh "you know I had every intention of coming in here and yelling at you.. for taking my memories but I won't because I know you were just trying to protect me... even though I can take care of myself"

"I know you can my darling Mia.... But I just couldn't risk it, you were the first person to not flinch away from me, not fear me, besides Miriam that is and I had to make sure you would be safe and for that to happen you had to forget me for a bit, and I knew you fight me on it so I just did it"

I take his face in my hands "oh Michael, I was never afraid of you because I could always sense the darkness in you because I have the same darkness in me as well, it's why my parents never wanted me to use my powers because they awoke the darkness in me and when that happened it drew us together because I was meant to stand at your side, we are stronger together and now that we are together again, no one can beat us"

He smiles "you are right about that my dear.... No one else can measure up to our combined power... now, my dear, I need to carry on with the interviews"

I look into his eyes with a smile "alright my love.... We can finish this later... I'll have the hairdresser sent back in so you can finish the interview" I pull his face down and I press my lips against his for a moment pulling away and letting his face go as I back towards the door with a smile on my face.

I stop one of the grays "go get Mr. Gallant, Mr. Langdon is requesting his presence" she nods "yes Ms. Blackthorn"

I walk back towards the library with a grin stretched across my face.

My aunt is looking at me with a look of slight fear... Knowing what Michael and I can do together she should be afraid.

I just look right back at her with a smirk on my face laughing. "Oh aunt Dinah, shit is going down now, you know what we are capable of, separately it's not that bad but together.... Nothing can stop us and all is right in the world again well minus the Apocalypse but I finally know where I belong"

She sighs "I didn't see the point in telling you if you didn't remember in the first place, I didn't know why you didn't remember all I knew was you showed up at the house and couldn't remember anything that had happened in past year, I just went with it"

"Well now that I remember that year, I know why my memories were erased, turns out it was for my own protection" she shakes her head "of course.... The only person he was concerned about was you, probably sent you right to my door for the simple fact that I wouldn't turn my own blood away and you would be safe"

I roll my eyes "Wouldn't surprise me"

\----

Here is chapter 3   
Hope you guys enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had interaction between Mia and Michael here Mia remembers and knows where she needs to be now. This was a little interlude before we go back into "The Morning After"


End file.
